Remind Me
by Paris-eternellement
Summary: Jenny and Gibbs song fic set to "Remind Me" by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: This is my Jibbs song fic set to "Remind Me" by: Braid Paisley and Carrie Underwood. Like my other story "Lost and Found" it's AU but this story is set in present time. Oh and for the purpose of the song fitting the story Judgement Day never happened, so Jenny never admitted she still loved Gibbs. Review and let me know what you think! **

Gibbs was driving home late one Friday night after a long and frustrating case. A petty officer had been murdered then thrown in the bottom of a lake, where a local diver found her. There was minimal evidence and no motive, until four days later when the petty officers coworker explained she had just gone through a nasty break-up with her boyfriend. After searching his house and car, they had the supporting evidence and brought him into interrogation. Gibbs easily broke him and got him to admit he did it, he was upset over their break-up. Everybody had a hard time imagining that anybody could have such a hard time going through a break-up to do something so awful, especially Gibbs. After multiple divorces and break-ups he would've never gone so far, even after the one that hurt the most, Jenny. As much as he hated to admit, it hurt when Jenny left him, but he would've never gone as far as to murdering her and throwing her in the bottom of a lake. Gibbs sighed, he hated thinking about her all the time.

He turned on a country radio station to distract himself while he drove. A song called "Remind Me" came on and he decided to give it a listen.

"_We didn't care if people stared, we'd make out in a crowd somewhere, somebody'd tell us to get a room, it's hard to believe that was me and you, now we keep saying that we're ok, but I don't want to settle for good not great, I miss the way that it felt back then, I wanna feel that way again." _Gibbs smiled, he could relate to this song quite well. He remembered when he and Jenny had been in Paris watching a musician preform a love song, when he pulled her close and they shared a kiss. A local had yelled "obtenir une chambre!" but they paid him no attention. He missed those days, when they loved each other and nothing got in the way of it. But now, things were different, they weren't in Paris anymore, they weren't Partners anymore, and they weren't lovers. They had a good friendship but he missed the great love they once had.

_NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS_

Jenny was sitting in her office, reading the reports for the case Team Gibbs had just finished. It was late and she was having trouble focusing. Deciding a little music might help, she turned on a country radio station. A song was playing and she liked the sound of it. _"Been so long you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck, remind me, so on fire, so in love, way back when we couldn't get enough, remind me."_ Jenny smiled; this song reminded her of Gibbs. He used to always sneak up behind her and kiss her neck in Paris, back when they were very much in love. She really missed those days, before she decided it'd be a good idea to choose her career over love. She was young and ambitious, and really, really stupid. As she watched her friends get married and have kids, she realized she could've done both and she wished she had.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS

Gibbs was driving around aimlessly, paying more attention to the song than the road. This song described his and Jenny's relationship perfectly. It was like somebody had written this song about them. _"Remember the airport, dropping me off, we were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop, I felt bad, because you missed your flight, but that meant we had one more night."_ Gibbs remembered the night he was supposed to fly back to the states for a week to have a conference with SecNav, while Jenny stayed in Paris. She had driven him to the airport, telling him how much she was going to miss him over and over again. Once she parked, he leaned over for a kiss and they didn't stop. He paid no attention to the time and when they finally broke for air, he realized he missed his flight. But he didn't care, it meant another night together and he wouldn't have it any other way. Granted explaining why he missed his flight to SecNav hadn't been easy, but in his opinion it was well worth it.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS

Jenny had abandoned reading the reports in favor of listening to this song. She wasn't sure what the name of it was, but "Remind Me" seemed like a pretty good guess. She would have to be sure to write it down. _"Do you remember how it used to be, we'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep, remind me, remind me, baby remind me, oh so on fire, so in love, that look in your eyes I missed so much, remind me, baby remind me."_ Jenny could relate well, that basically described every night they had on their missions. He always had a look in his eyes when they were in love, one that she hadn't seen since she left him in Paris. She wondered if his eyes looked like that with any of his ex-wives or if it was just her. Ducky had mentioned something about loving her more than any of his ex-wives…

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS

_"I wanna feel that way, yeah I wanna hold you close; oh if you still love me, don't just assume I know." _Ziva had told him that on their undercover terrorist ops she had talked about still loving a man she had left behind. Ziva had told him she was certain that man was him, but Gibbs couldn't be certain. He wished that she would say she still loved him, because he certainly still loved her. He had told Ziva and Ducky she had said no off the job on her first day as director, but both insisted she still loved him despite that. They said it was in the name of making a good first impression on her first day. He wanted so much to believe them, but after six years he was finding that hard to believe. She wasn't the type to not go after something she wanted, if she still loved him she would've done something about it by now.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS

_"Do you remember the way it felt? You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves, remind me, remind me, yeah remind me, all those things that you used to do that made me fall in love with you, remind me, oh baby remind me."_ Jenny remembered the things Gibbs did when they were in love, the roses hidden in various places, the little I love you notes she would find, the nights spent exploring Paris, and the nights spent in bed. All of those little things made her fall for him hard and fast. He was so romantic when he wanted to be. He had pushed his tough guy persona away and she saw the sweet man he really was. It was like he had put his guard down. But now all of that was gone, his tough guy persona was back and his guard was up. She wanted to go back to those days; she wanted to tell him she still loved him. But it was too late now, she had messed it up beyond fixing. She doubted he still loved her anyways, when she asked him to stay a few years back he had turned her down. He clearly didn't feel the same way, despite Ducky telling her that he did. She wanted to believe him, but she couldn't be sure and she didn't want to get her hopes up.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS

"Yeah you'd wake up in my old t-shirt, all those mornings I was late to work, remind me." And with that the song was over. Gibbs a flashback of Jenny waking up in his old shirts in Paris and how she had made him late to where he was going multiple times. But he never minded, because it was her. When any of his ex-wives, minus Shannon, had made him late he got annoyed, but there was just something about Jenny. It was the little things like her red hair, the way she laughed, her smile, and the big things like how she went after what she wanted, her dedication, how sweet she was when she let her guard down. She was an all-around amazing person. She had gotten caught up with trying to revenge her father's death for a time and she had lost herself for a while. But now she had snapped out of that. She was back to her normal self, and for that he was glad. He may not have her, but they had a good friendship and he was glad she was back to her old self. He snapped out of it and realized he was now sitting parked in front of Jenny's house. He sighed, damn song made him want her so much more.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS

Jenny finished listening to the song and deciding it was time to go home. All her thoughts revolved around Jethro and she knew she wasn't getting anything else done tonight. She gathered her stuff and called Keith, her security detail and left for the night. As Keith drove her home, she was lost in thoughts about Jethro. Suddenly Keith stopped as he turned on to her street, "were you expecting visitors director?" Jenny shook her head, she wasn't but then she recognized the car. It was Jethro's, she wasn't sure why he was here though.

"No I wasn't but it's just Special Agent Gibbs, I'll be fine Keith. Thank you and have a good night. Enjoy your weekend off with your wife," Jenny said with a smile.

"Thank you mam, are you sure you'll be okay?" Keith asked just to be certain, he would never forgive himself if something happened to the director.

"Yes Keith, as much of a pain Special Agent Gibbs can be, he won't hurt me."

"Okay mam, have a good night." And with that Keith drove away into the night.

Jenny walked over to his car and knocked on his window. He looked startled and then very, very embarrassed. Jenny laughed as he squirmed; she was going to have fun with this. "Good evening Special Agent Gibbs, I take it SecNav spoke with you and you already swept the house for bugs?"

Gibbs's eyes widened, "uh not yet director. I was uh waiting for you to uh get home before I did it just to be safe. You know so uh it was fresh," he stammered. Jenny was enjoying quite a bit.

"Special Agent Gibbs, I know you don't like to listen to me, but you usually respect SecNav. He gave you very precise directions and you were to follow them. The safety of NCIS relies on you following the instructions so please follow them now," Jenny said in a very serious tone.

Gibbs gulped hard, what was she talking about? He had just been aimlessly driving around, SecNav hadn't spoken to him. He hadn't even been called in to MTAC, but then again he hadn't spent much time in headquarters with the case. Now the whole agency depended on him following directions he didn't have. Gibbs was not one to panic, but now seemed like a good time, especially since he had no clue what was going on. "Uh yes director right away."

Jenny gave a quiet laugh to the panicked look on his face. As funny as this was she felt it had gone on long enough. She grabbed as his arm as he went to head towards her house, "do you even know what you're supposed to do Jethro?"

Gibbs couldn't tell if the tone of her voice was, but he didn't want to admit he had no clue. "Uh, well, uh Jen, I…have no clue." He anxiously awaited her wrath that was coming, but at that moment she started laughing hysterically.

"Jen this is not funny! The whole agency depends on me to follow out SecNav's directions and I don't know what they are!" He looked pissed and suddenly Jenny regretted this whole thing.

"I was just playing a prank on you Jethro and I have to admit watching you squirm was quite amusing," Jenny said with a smile.

"Glad I could amuse you Jen," Gibbs said in a gruff tone. It was quite evident he was not the least bit amused. That had been a mean joke, the safety of the agency was nothing to joke about.

"Sorry Jethro, but you got to admit it is rather strange that you're sitting outside my house late on a Friday night staring into space."

"Sorry Jen, I just got distracted by a song on the radio. I started to drive around aimlessly and wound up here, because the song reminded me of you. However joking about the safety of the agency is not funny."

"Yeah sorry about that," Jenny said sheepishly, "hey was it that 'Remind Me' song?"

"Mhm that's the one, you know it?" Gibbs asked, forgiving her instantly. He never could stay mad at her long, even after she had left him in Paris. He had hated her for a time, but it wasn't very long and it quickly dissolved once she became director.

"Yes, it reminds me of us, it's like the songwriter wrote that song about us. It pretty much sums up how I feel as well, I miss the old us. I want it to be like old times, when we were so in love." She was scared to tell him how she felt, because he didn't know if that was how he felt. But he had just agreed the song reminded him of her, so she felt a little better.

"I miss those days too, and I would love to have the old days back, but what about no off the job?"

"Jethro, that was just another stupid thing I did when I thought my career was more important than love. I was so ambitious, I knew what I wanted and I didn't want anything to get in my way. But now I know I could've had both and I regret all the stupid things I did to you. I still love you, I always have and I always will." Jenny let out a sigh of relief, after six years of being director she had finally admitted how she felt about him. In her own way she had apologized for everything she had done, without actually saying she was sorry. Jethro would be proud that she remembered his rules.

"I still love you too Jen. I never stopped, I just pushed it aside." And with that he pulled her in for a long kiss. They stood there kissing, paying no attention to the world around them. After all those years, it felt good to be that close again. It was something they had both missed, even if they didn't want to admit it.

"Remind me," Jenny said as she grabbed his hand and led him into her house.

"Anything for you, Jen."

**A/N: Tell me what you think! I was thinking of doing a whole serious of song fics for Jibbs, but I'm not sure yet. So let me know if you think I should or what you liked/didn't like. **


End file.
